Reckless Love
by Crazymalecfan
Summary: Alec meets Magnus Bane at a party Izzy forces him to go to. For Alec it's love at first sight but can he admit his feelings to anybody? Can Alec come clean to his parents and will he meet Magnus again? Alec's POV (I'm bad at summaries but you should read it anyway). Malec. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first_**** chapter****_ for my third Malec story. I don't plan on this having as many chapters as I plan for A Year Changes Everything. I hope you like it. It's in Alec's POV for now._**

RECKLESS LOVE

CHAPTER ONE:

"Alec, get your sorry ass down here now. We need to go!" My sister shouted at me from the other side of my door, banging her fist against it. I groaned as loud as possible hoping she would go away. No such luck, instead she got angry with me. "ALEC! NOW!" I was intimidated by my younger sister. _What? She can be scary._

"Fine, just leave me alone to get ready." I grumbled while in the process of dragging myself out of bed. I ended up taking a two minute shower before getting dressed into a black, baggy t-shirt with one of my favourite bands - this time 'Panic! At the Disco' - written on it in white and some black skinny jeans. Black, grey, white and the occasional navy blue where the only colours I ever wore. I wouldn't be seen dead in anything bright and bold (it just draws attention to yourself).

Why did I let Izzy talk me into going with her, Jace, Simon and Clary to the party? I hated parties. I hated a lot of things actually - still do. I never thought she'd been serious, I'd only agreed to shut her up.

I was downstairs in five minutes and entered the kitchen in record time. Only, I tried to exit just as quickly because I saw that Izzy was cooking. Unfortunately she spotted me before I could escape. Izzy is NOT a good cook. Jace came into the kitchen seconds after me and I noticed him visibly pale at the sight in front of him. We couldn't do anything but sit at the table under Izzy's daring glare.

Jace was more vocal about her cooking talents - or lack of - than me though so he plucked up the courage to say something. "Iz, can't we just grab something to eat on the way there. I mean we're three hours early anyway and-"

"And?" She growled menacingly, she turned back to face us and sent a withering look in Jace's direction.

"And I would actually eat if you could make things that were edible." He muttered just loud enough for both Izzy and I to hear. That lad has got balls, I'll give him that. I wouldn't have wanted to be in his shoes after that comment.

So Jace got chased around the dining table by a very annoyed Isabelle Lightwood. Until she realised that the scrambled eggs had burnt. What a turn of events, eh? The eggs were thrown away resulting in cheers from Jace and a triumphant smile from me. It caused some amusement at the least which was welcome.

With that we decided to head into my car - a black Mercedes that I was_ forced_ to get by Iz, Jace and M-Max - and I drove us to the usual café that was our back up plan for food. I ordered a black coffee and let the others get hot chocolate and pancakes. Food pretty much straight after waking up always made me feel queasy (especially when Izzy was making it) even if it was quite late.

"Why did you wake us up three hours before the party anyway?" I ask once they'd both stopped stuffing their faces.

"Yeah," Jace said. "We would have been ready if you'd have woken us up a half-hour before and Alec needs his beauty sleep, unlike me."

She shrugged at us both. "I need a new dress and you're both coming with me." We both gasped and looked at each other in horror. Both of us opened our mouths to complain but she gave us a warning glare.

Izzy paused for a moment and looked at me. Her eyes did a double take and she stared at me as if seeing me properly for the first time. "Alec, you surely can't be wearing that to the party?"

"Yes I can." I counted, defending my outfit choice. She gaped at me until a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

"Maybe we could get you something new to wear too? Something pink, don't you think Alec would look dashing in pink Jace?" It was my turn to gape.

"Oh quite, he would look spiffing." Jace had a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't." I couldn't imagine myself in pink but I would certainly not look 'dashing'.

"Just watch me." She replied. I was speechless. I gathered that they were trying to wind me up but it was working. The thought of me wearing that colour terrified me. Although it was difficult not to laugh when Jace and Izzy started, soon we were holding our sides and our jaws were aching.

The next two hours were spent being pulled into shops and waiting for Izzy to try on literally every clothing item in the store. My feet were hurting by the time she claimed to find the perfect dress. It was skimpy, strapless and short - at least it was black.

"No way. I will not let my sister go out wearing that." I protested, the dress showed far too much flesh.

"Relax bruv, you'll be there and I can look after myself you know." _Ah, damn! _I'd been hoping that she'd forgotten our agreement. "Come on, please?" In the end she got the dress. My sister is manipulative when she wants to be.

* * *

We got to the venue for the party twenty minutes late because Isabelle was getting changed and doing her make up. Then we had to pick up Clary and Simon from Clary. I spent the rest of the car journey feeling like the third (should I say fifth?) wheel because both couples - Clary and Jace, then Iz and Simon - started snogging in the back seats.

When we finally got into the party they all just left me sitting like an idiot in the corner by myself while they danced together as couples, and had more make out sessions. Ew...

I still didn't trust Simon completely with Iz and I was still slightly jealous of Clary. After all I had been with Jace my entire life, he was my _parabti_ and I may have still had a tiny crush on him... There I said it.

I found out I was different at the age of fourteen when I didn't start to fancy girls like Jace did, instead I started to find him attractive. I didn't tell my parents at all because Robert and Maryse Lightwood weren't the most loving parents. If they'd have known about me being _gay _then I wouldn't have still been living at the institute. The Clave would not have been pleased either.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand waving in my face. "Hey there, beautiful. Are you okay, your eyes were glazed?" I nod, not trusting myself to speak. Oh God, his voice was so sexy. He had black hair full of silver and gold glitter. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a bright shirt. His eyes were green, yet at the same time a startling gold and they reminded me of a cat in many ways - but they looked perfect, only somebody that gorgeous looking could pull them off like that.

He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but think that it was the prettiest smile I'd ever seen. It made my tummy turn to butterflies and my mind went blank. I think he realised that I wasn't going to speak so he did. "I'm Magnus Bane. What's with the miserable face? I'd hate to think anyone as cute as you wasn't enjoying one of my parties." I stared at him and he chuckled lightly. So he was the host? Interesting.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Is it any good? Reviews would help a lot to help me know if I should carry on. I saw fit to mention Panic! At the Disco because they are one of my favourite bands and I like to think Alec would be into them too! Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope to update soon. Hopefully you will carry on reading as the story progresses. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The next chapter is up! Thanks to everybody who has read Reckless Love so far and that's quite a lot of you too, so I don't know why there aren't more reviews (just kidding, I love you all with or without reviews... But hey, they would be nice *hint, winky face*). I'm giving up the time that I could be watching Thor: The Dark World to give you this chapter - you should feel special. Anyone else think Tom Hiddleston is an amazing Loki (please tell me I'm not alone with my fangirling - if that's a thing)?  
_**

**_Anyway, on with the story, It's still in Alec's POV... (by the way I own nothing _****_*has major crying fit and throws shoe at wall*) _**but this plot and any OC's are my own fantabulous creation - and no fantabulous isn't a word, at least I don't think so anyway.**_  
_**

* * *

RECKLESS LOVE

CHAPTER TWO:

"I-I'm Alec." I croaked almost inaudibly, cursing myself for being nervous. I wanted to talk to this Magnus guy but I just crumbled under these sorts of situations, I mean when a seriously HOT, sparkly (literally) boy who must be gay comes up to me and starts flirting it makes me get all flustered - not that this happens often...Well it never happens, not to someone like me anyway.

I wasn't anything special, I was just plain old Alexander Gideon Lightwood who happened to be a Shadowhunter and didn't fancy the opposite sex. Why would anyone like him give me anything more than a second glance?

"Alec is a nice name, is it short for something?" He beamed at me again which automatically made me want to do the same thing. I had to fight down a grin and the light blush that was threatening to surface. I spotted Izzy making her way towards me motioning for me to join her. I shook my head - Izzy can't just expect me to leave when she wants me to, not when I'd just met Magnus. _Woah, that was selfish._

"Alexander." I said hurriedly which made Magnus give me a questioning look. I glance back at my sister and then at him. His gaze moved from Isabelle and back to me a couple of times and an understanding and something else flashed in his eyes. Was that _disappointment? _

"Ah, your girlfriend is coming over here so you want me to leave." He stated simply but gloomily as if he'd been hoping I was single. _Wait, did he think Izzy and I were together? Yuck!_

"No way, she's my sister!" I told him disgusted at the mere thought, to which he brightened up considerably and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Oh, sorry! So are you single darling?" I almost laughed out loud, he had wanted to know if I was taken or not. Maybe, he did fancy me? Or I was reading too much into his words.

I was just about to answer when Izzy rushed over to me. Her eye-liner had run down her face slightly but other than that she was annoyed. I take it back, Izzy was shaking from head to foot with anger.

"Alec, we're going." I barley had time to protest before my arm was nearly wrenched out of its socket and I was being dragged out of the party. Searching the crowd until I found him gaping at me, I nodded my head once to confirm his earlier question and then let myself be pulled out of the building with a deep sigh.

* * *

Isabelle wouldn't speak to me in the car. Jace had gone over to Clary's and the usual pang of jealousy I felt when I knew he was with her had wavered slightly. I thought it may have something to do with the oh-so-glittery host of that oh-so-popular party, but I felt guilty for thinking about Magnus. Jace was the one I liked, not Magnus. Besides I'd only just met the guy!

When we finally got to the institute, after an uncomfortable silence she broke down. She started shaking again and then started sobbing into my shirt, after pulling me into a hug. I patted her on the back awkwardly (I'm no good with touchy-feely - don't laugh, I _do NOT _mean in the way _you're _thinking - situations like these) until she said - hiccuping a little - that Simon had been cheating on her. _Oh, he did not mess with my sister! That son of a..._

"A-Alec, are you (sob) listening t-to (sob) me?" For the second time that night my inner rant was interrupted. "It was M-Maia. He was kissing Maia! I-I (sob) went to get us d-drinks and they were..." She trailed off, clearly hurt by his actions.

"I'm going to kill him! I'll run him through with my serepah blade." Izzy laughed weakly, giving me a watery smile before more tears splashed onto her cheeks. I'd thought Izzy was carefree about her relationship with Simon but she was so upset that it was clear she liked him more than that. To be perfectly honest I was bewildered - whatever I thought about Simon he never really seemed the dirty, lying, slimy, cheating kind of person. I'd not trusted him but I never expected that from him.

Izzy's phone rang, she looked up and feebly attempted to reach the mobile. However when she read the caller ID her face set into a scowl and she slammed the phone down onto the coffee table. That could only mean one out of two things, either Simon or dad was calling her. I decided that the likeliest option was Simon and I was right when a fresh wave of tears brimmed behind her eyes.

"It's okay." I told her, adding a hug in for good measure before she nodded and sloped off into her room.I needed something to take my mind off the glittery boy that kept entering my head, but my thoughts kept wandering back to him even while watching T.V.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was woken up to a familiar voice shouting out for Jace, Izzy and me. Mum and dad were back and as usual they had the best timing ever... Not! I groaned.

* * *

"So, where's Jace then?" Mum carried on with her interrogation. She'd sat us all around the dining room table, even forcing dad to join us. Izzy was slumped in the chair next to me and we were both sat opposite our parents. At this we both shifted uncomfortably and I looked towards the door. Jace was still at Clary's house, undoubtedly doing things little children shouldn't know about. Neither of our parents knew about Clary or Simon, they hadn't been around enough to understand our lives.

For the past half hour Mum had been asking us questions, and we'd answered giving away only little information. There had been a party but we failed to mention Clary, Simon, Magnus, the alcohol and the dress Izzy had been intent on wearing. We also happened to mention that Jace was helping tidy up at the party and had most likely fallen asleep there. _What can I say? We are the best siblings to walk the earth. _**_  
_**

* * *

**_The second chapter is officially at an end, I'm quite pleased with it considering I wasn't sure what to write. Sorry, I don't want to seem like I'm begging for reviews but...Please review because any comments - criticism and all - make my day. Any-who, I've got to go draw some stuff for my art project and learn some French for school, oh and I'm gonna watch Thor._****_ Toodles for now my lovelies. ;)_**

_**- CMF**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been having a busy time of it lately but hopefully the next one can be up quicker (although I did say that last time and it didn't work out too well). _**

**_Also I want to give a big, BIG thank you to my new beta RedCoral. This wouldn't be anywhere near as good as it is without her. You should totally check out her stories! :)_**

* * *

RECKLESS LOVE

CHAPTER THREE:

It was five in the morning when Jace arrived looking dishevelled. He had lipstick on his cheek and his clothes were crumpled and creased. When I locked eyes with him, I instantly felt that twinge of envy, although I covered it up with a small smile and brought my index finger to my mouth in a shushing-like motion as he bumped into the umbrella stand, causing a large clattering sound.

"Alec, my man! My main man, you!" Jace half shouted into the darkened hallway, drawing out the 'main man' part. I hushed him again, daring to whisper into the empty room. Luckily our parents had gotten tired of waiting up and had wondered up to bed, Izzy had then trodden after them pretending she was tired – I knew she just wanted to be alone to cry about Simon in peace – so nothing stirred as Jace bellowed into the gloom again.

"But Alec," He whined. "It was amazing! Clary and I…" Jace trailed off, a dopey grin covering his face. "We went back to her house and her mum wasn't in, so we…" He stopped there and I felt my insides twist in bitterness. There was no difficulty in guessing what they did, I'm glad he shut up or I might have done something difficult to explain.

Jace wobbled on the spot as I contemplated what to do with him. I couldn't take him to his room, we'd have to go to the same floor (the third one) as our parents were sleeping and we'd have to get past their room. Instead I made the choice of taking him into my room. Of course he'd have to take the bed, he could barely stand up.

In any other situation I'd have been more than happy to have Jace in my room - and don't take that the wrong way – but this was not something that I was overjoyed about. Especially since what he'd just said really hit it home to me that he had a girlfriend, with emphasis on 'girl'.

I was confused. I still felt these things for Jace, yet when I'd met Magnus, all of those thoughts disappeared from my mind, like I couldn't think of anything else but Magnus's deep rich voice and flawless face. But there was no use thinking about Magnus, when there was doubt that I'd even see him again.

"Jace come on," I muttered as I tried to drag him up to the first floor, where my bedroom was. He cried in protest before falling over his own feet and face planting on the stairs.

However, when we finally got to my room, Jace mumbled something incoherent and flopped onto my bed without even taking his shoes off. Within seconds he was snoring and I figured it would be easier to leave him be and sleep on the floor next to my bed.

I refrained from staring at him while he was asleep, so without disturbing him I gently took one of the pillows from my bed and pulled up my duvet so it was resting on his sleeping body. Then I dug out my spare blanket from under the bed and settled down, huddling underneath the dark blue material in an attempt to bag myself a couple of hours sleep before training began.

* * *

Training isn't an easiest thing to do at eight in the morning when you've had hardly a wink of rest and you're dealing with a hung-over, moaning and downright grumpy Jace who was grumbling about a headache. When Izzy called a five minute break, I sighed in relief and let my eyes droop down. I too had a massive headache and my back was stiff from lying on the floor, I felt like an old man.

"Alright Alec, it's time for punching bags! Get UP!" I rubbed my eyes and stood up, trying to force the tiredness out of me, so I could concentrate properly. I didn't want a punching bag swinging into my face and breaking my nose like the last time I'd got distracted – only that time Jace had just walked into the training room shirtless, I blame him.

Just as I walked up to the punching bag next to Izzy's, the doors to the training room burst open causing Izzy and I to snap our heads in that direction (Jace was too busy moping around on the bench to notice anything). In swept Mum, who calmly walked to me.

"Alec, you're needed in the living room. We have a guest who is staying for a couple of days. Your father and I would like you to take him on a tour of the house and make up the guest bedroom on the first floor for him. We've unlocked it this morning so you can get in." Yes, our parents locked the guest rooms every time they were away so that we can't have anybody staying over. I don't think that'd stop Jace or Izzy anyway. "Alec, are you going or shall I get Jace to do it? He doesn't seem to be in a fit state to move, let alone give a tour of the whole Institute, what do you think?" Something told me that Mum didn't believe what we'd told her last night.

So acting reluctant for the sake of Izzy, even though I didn't really care either way, I walked out of training and down the stairs. I didn't really take notice of where I was going until literally bumped into somebody.

"Alexander Lightwood," The sound of my father's harsh voice reprimanding me got my full attention. "Please apologize to our guest." _What?_ Father never said please, unless he was trying to impress somebody important. Whoever our guest was, they must have been high up in the rankings.

I looked properly at the face of our guest and nearly fell backwards from the shock. The oh-so-glittery party host from last night – Magnus Bane – was standing in the Institute. I noticed his cat eyes flash for a second, maybe with recognition? But nothing else about his expression changed.

"Of course," Magnus uttered under his breath so softly that I nearly missed it. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I was fairly certain that he hadn't meant to speak out loud.

I cleared my throat, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you." My voice was quiet and I became painfully aware of his staring at me so I lowered my own gaze to stare at the floor, trying to stop the heat that was blooming in my cheeks.

"Oh, no. There's no need to apologize..." From the way he abruptly closed his mouth and glanced to my father, I could tell that he was going to say more but didn't think it wise at the precise moment. "Right, how about that tour?"

I looked up and at my father who nodded impatiently. "The meeting starts at half past one Mr. Bane. I hope that's a convenient time for you."

"Yes, yes. Quite. As long as I don't get any emergency clients that is." Magnus said, with that my father smiled and then turned and walked to his study, closing the door behind him.

"So, shall we?" Magnus asked, holding his arm out in front of him in the direction of where I'd entered from as if telling me to lead the way.

* * *

**_Anyway, that's it for now. Did you like it? Thanks for reading! :)_**

**_- CMF_**


End file.
